


Scrapbooking Done Right

by redcursive



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Evolution, Yandere high school
Genre: Gen, Grian needs to have Snapchat taken from him, Nether!Tango, Watchers AU, Xisuma is Doomguy Confirmed????, its in the background tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcursive/pseuds/redcursive
Summary: Stress decides to make a scrapbook with photos from the Hermits’ childhoods. One Hermit’s pictures give her pause. Why the heck is Grian’s life so crazy?!
Relationships: ZombieCleo & Stressmonster101
Comments: 27
Kudos: 366





	Scrapbooking Done Right

**Author's Note:**

> all these fics about grian + the watchers and stuff make me look like a grian simp. i swear im not the watcher stuff just makes me want to writeeeeee.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> i am a ren simp tho

“Aaand… done!” Stress chirped, snapping her book closed.

Cleo leaned over her shoulder. “Oh, you finished your scrapbook already? I wanna see!”

Stress swept scraps of construction paper off of her modest kitchen table and into a nearby wastebin. Her shoulders hitched for a moment in hesitation, but she delicately slid the bright magenta book across the table so Cleo could snatch it.

“It’s not got any new pictures yet,” Stress said in slight embarrassment, “just the pictures I got from all the Hermits of when they were li’l tots.”

Cleo opened the book to the first page. “Are you kidding? Getting all those pictures took you, like, a month! I’m just surprised you put them all in here so quickly, honestly. Well– let’s have a look-see.”

The very first picture was of Jevin, sliding down a grassy knoll on a trash can lid. Given the blur of the picture, it was safe to assume that he was going at inadvisable speeds. Beneath it was an image of False, perhaps eight years old, holding a wooden sword.

“Ooh, False was such a cute kid!” Cleo exclaimed. Stress giggled, turning the page.

On the next page there were several small images, all crammed together with stickers and colorful paper shapes. The page had a baby Impulse building a sandcastle (which Cleo certainly did _not_ coo at, thank you!), ten-year-old Tango hanging upside down from a warped crimson tree by his tail, and an older Tango…

“What the hell is he doing in this one?” Cleo asked.

“Er,” Stress dithered. “He said he was, and I quote, ‘going apeshit over water on his first day in the Overworld’…”

Cleo snorted. “Figures,” she said, turning the page. “Who’s this?”

The picture in question was of a tall teenager holding a rabbit. He had a sweet smile on his face. Stress had, in a moment of humor, put carrot stickers on that page.

“That’s X,” she said. “His pet bunny’s name was Daisy.”

Cleo gasped. “No. That can’t be Xisuma!”

“I swear it on me life,” Stress said smugly, putting a sticker the tip of Cleo’s nose. Xisuma’s picture smiled up at the two women innocently.

“He’s so skinny in this picture???”

Stress turned the page to spare Cleo’s melting brain. Next was another page with multiple images– one of Stress herself on a playdate with Iskall, Ren’s high school yearbook photo from a place called “Forks, Washington”, and baby Mumbo wearing a hard hat. The page after contained Scar playing with a lightsaber, Scar bonking himself in the face with said lightsaber, and a fifteen-year-old human Cleo playing violin.

“Cor, I was a runty thing, wasn’t I?”

Stress mock-scowled, shoving Cleo gently. “Even as a teenager, you were still taller than I am now!”

The zombie smirked. “What was that? I couldn’t hear you down there.”

“I hate you sometimes.”

“No, you don’t.”

Stress sighed. “No, I don’t,” she agreed.

Cleo laughed, turned the page, and paused. This particular page was dedicated entirely to Grian. The man had given Stress many photos, most of which were unusable.

“Why are they all selfies?” Cleo asked numbly. They were indeed all selfies. One had Mumbo in the background, asleep and with a handful of whipped cream. Grian was holding a feather. Another selfie contained Grian next to an unconscious teen wearing red and blue headphones around his neck. The teen was bleeding out in a bus driver’s seat, and the bus appeared to be moving. The same teen was in the next one, but older. The background was some sort of dungeon of Grian’s design; Grian himself sat in the control room. The biggest picture was a blurry Snapchat selfie with a guy getting stabbed in the background, and the smallest photo was another Snapchat where Grian was holding random loot and fleeing from purple-robed, bedrock-wielding deities. Neither Cleo nor Stress saw fit to comment on the explosions in the background.

“…D’ya think Grian’s okay?” Stress finally asked.

Cleo shut the book with a snap, not even bothering to look at the rest. She scoffed. “Of course not.”

Stress could only hope that the next scrapbook’s shenanigans weren’t going to be as… _exciting_.


End file.
